Minoru Kamiya
Minoru Kamiya (神谷 実, Kamiya Minoru), also known by the alias, "The Doctor" (医者 [ドクター], Isha Dokutā, literally translated as Doctor) is a secret criminal agent and a former member of the Sensui Seven. In the anime television series, Kamiya is voiced by Taro Arakawa in Japanese and Sonny Strait in English. In the Filipino Dub of the anime, he was voiced by Lloyd Navera. Personality Ironically, as a doctor, he developed the power to save those who would otherwise die, but he instead chose to use his gifts to kill. Doctor is one of the cruelest characters in the series. He paralyzed Asato Kido's spine, as well as attempted to murder an entire hospital full of patients and workers. Minoru believed that the human race was diseased, and therefore fully devoted himself to destroying his species. He also didn't seem to mind at all that he may also be killed by the demons he would unleash on the Earth. He was also not above lying to his opponents in battle to lure them into a false sense of security. However, at the end of the Chapter Black arc, he seems to have given humanity a second chance, and is using his powers to help people. In his fight with Yusuke, he claimed killing was “like a narcotic,” and he needed to continuously kill to block out the feelings of guilt. This suggests he may not have been as heartless as he appeared and may explain why he renounced his murderous ways. He seemed fond of his ally, Sniper (enough to heal the other man when Doctor found him unconscious) and apparently respected Yusuke’s team. He commented after examining Sniper’s wound that he didn’t think Sensui could beat them, though it is unclear if he was impressed with Hiei's skill, his resolve not to kill unnecessarily, or both. Background Sensui Seven Kamiya joined the Sensui Seven and pledged loyalty to Sensui himself after he began to believe that humans are an evil species bent on destruction. Due to the Black Chapter video footage, and other nerve-racking personal experiences, Kamiya began to hate mankind. As a result, he decided that it would be best to die and take all of mankind with him in a grand fashion, by allowing the dimensional rift to split open and demons to roam freely between worlds, ultimately bringing an end to mankind. He explains that at least he would die with a mound of corpses. After accepting and wanting to die himself, Kamiya hopes to spread his mentality of death and bring misery upon the Earth's population. Chapter Black Saga Kamiya uses the identity of The Doctor in order to assume control of a hospital. However, after the hospital is infiltrated by Yusuke and his comrades, The Doctor is forced to strike them down in deceitful fashion. He also goes as far as to eliminate anyone who sees his actions in order to ensure that no survivors would tell of his identity. After deceiving and incapacitating Kido, Kamiya is discovered by Yusuke. Kido tries to tell Yusuke that Kamiya is "The Doctor." In order to ensure that no one speaks of his identity, Kamiya proceeds to swiftly and skillfully eliminate a room full of nurses and doctors and proceeds to take out Yusuke, to no avail. Mitsunari appears in the body of a nurse in order to trick Kamiya. The disguise is effective to an extent and Yusuke proceeds to smash Kamiya down to the ground. After being knocked out and partially healed by Genkai, he is later imprisoned and explains that he is proud of his actions and only the end of man could satisfy him. Aftermath After Kamiya manages to escape from captivity, he meets up once again with Hagiri in a forest. During this brief rendezvous, Kamiya talks about how all the demon insects he modified have all vanished and tells Hagiri that due to the precision and laceration of the slash Hagiri had received from Hiei earlier, he knew that the Sensui Seven would not succeed. He explains that their loss was imminent. After accepting their defeat, Kamiya tells Hagiri he will have to go into hiding for a while. He is later seen walking past a wanted poster of himself. After briefly examining the poster, he continues to walk away. This is his last appearance. He is said to have changed his appearance, especially his facial features, using his skills of plastic surgery in order to evade the law. He eventually labeled his skill "psychic healing" and founded a dojo (an institution which he ironically uses to save millions of lives in the english dub) of the "miracle hand," apparently in connection to his surgical skills. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Mad Doctor: Out of Sensui's followers, Doctor seems to be the most psychologically damaged from the video, as seen in the way he battles. Once he is revealed, the calm, caring facade of the doctor is no more, replaced with an insane killer who resorts to extreme violence in order to get things done. Because he has tinkered with his body to be much stronger and faster, as well as lose all sense of pain, he is able to fight to the fullest that his body is capable of, with the only way to stop him being death (knocking him unconscious is possible but exceedingly difficult). Despite his psychopathy, he retains enough of his self and medical knowledge to be able to aim for specific points of the body for devastating effects, as shown when he paralyzed Kido. His precision as a doctor as well as his brutality as a murderer makes him a fearsome opponent. *'Body Chemical Manipulation '- Kamiya's main special ability allows him to psychically manipulate his body's chemistry when his territory is activated ** He used this ability to create a disease, and modified the demon insects (that appeared when the tunnel to the Makai began opening) in a way that they could contain and inject people with the virus. The insect's sting infects his victims and slowly kills them, while causing severe pain and a significant decrease in body heat. The weaker the victims energy, the faster the virus can kill them. The only way to stop the virus is to kill him or knock him unconcious. **His tweaking of his body's chemistry, such as increasing adrenaline, grants him superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. He can even nullify his ability to feel pain by cutting off his analeptic chemicals, making it extremely difficult for him to fall unconscious. * Psychic Scalpel: '''By focusing his energy in his fingers, Kamiya can turn his fingers into an energy scalpel that can slice through body parts. He is even able to reattach his own limbs should they be severed from their body. The wave of energy created by this technique is exceedingly sharp as it sliced through metal and concrete with Yusuke needing to dodge the attack rather than take it head on. :* '''Paralyzing Strikes: Thanks to his medical knowledge, with his energy scalpel he can bind foes by striking certain pressure points/joints. Trivia * His given name is the same as one of Shinobu Sensui's seven multiple personalities. * Since each of Sensui's Seven represent one of the seven deadly sins, Doctor represents Wrath in how he will almost always resort to violence to get his job done. * In the English dub, his name is mispronounced once as KamaIya. * Doctor became a former member of the Sensui Seven. But unfortunately, Kamiya did NOT become an ally of Yusuke Urameshi, like Sniper and Amanuma, except for Mitarai who joined Urameshi and his team. Instead, he lives a Normal Life. * He is the second enemy to use Makai insects to attack Human World (the first one was Suzaku). * Like several of the human psychic's that gained power from the demon gate, Kamiya only has D-class spirit power but his psychic abilities make him an A-class threat. * It is worth of noting that Kamiya's appearance, both before and after, is basically identical to psychopathic villain Sousuke Aizen from Tite Kubo's Bleach!. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sensui Seven Category:Psychic Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Villains